


The Blood Gulch Rap: Lavernius Tucker

by Anonymous



Series: The Blood Gulch Rap [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Rap, Blood Gulch Rap, Like REALLY Bad!, Swearing/Cursing/Graphic Language, bad rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teeny, tiny little rap from Lavernius Tucker, our favorite Blue Army womanizer. (Or so he maintains...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Gulch Rap: Lavernius Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> I never meant to write another one, but this come from realizing consciously that "Tucker" rhymes with "Fucker" :p

**The Blood Gulch Rap**

_Featuring Pvt. Lavernius Tucker, AKA Doctor Fuck  
_

 

My name is Private Tucker

And I'm one _sexy_ motherfucker

And (assuming you find our canyon)

I'll be your very favorite lover

 

How many women did I bang?

How many hearts have I made pang?

Let's just say, compared to me

Your love-life's circling the drain!

 

Now here's one question for the ages

My little black book's got 10,000 pages

And if I had my way, I'd put every other man

In the world in steel-bar cages

 

How many women did I bang?

How many hearts have I made pang?

Let's just say, compared to me

You're love-life's circling the drain!

 

For your dumbass argument's sake

Let's say my claims are all fucking fake

But then just go ask Grif's smokin' sister

And she'll tell you I never took a break!

 

How many women did I bang?

How many hearts have I made pang?

Let's just say, compared to me

You're love-life's circling the drain!


End file.
